We're Audrey & Henry Bass - What's Your Excuse?
by XoMissManhattanXo
Summary: Wonder how Chuck & Blair's lives turn out five years after their marriage? Twins Audrey & Henry Bass have a lot to offer! Double the joy, double the trouble, double the mini Bass!
1. Bass Fun In Central Park

_**CHAPTER 1 - BASS FUN IN CENTRAL PARK**_

"CHUUUCK!" A frantic noise came from the pillow right next to his.

_Don't pay her attention and she'll stop!_ – He thought to himself.

"Love, wake up. It's already 8am!" She tugged on the blanket softly. Still no reaction.

"Charles Bass, if you don't get up right this instant, you know what is going to happe-" She started to threaten him, but as soon as the master bedroom door opened, a smirk appeared on her face.

_Oh, he's so getting what he deserves!_ – She smirked at her own thoughts.

"Mommy!" A little girl's voice sounded.

"Daddy!" A little boy said with a pout.

Five seconds later two pairs of tiny little legs had already crawled up the king sized bed and were currently jumping around.

"You promised! It's morning already. It's been morning since the sun came up." The little girl was yelling and giggling.

"Yes, Dorota already dressed us. We want to go. Come on, please, hurry up!" The little boy added in perfect unison with his sister.

They may have only recently turned five, but they already knew that the way to getting what they want was getting under their parents' skin. And in the rare cases that didn't work, a loud twin-coordinated chaos of voices, hands in the air and a lot of jumping on the bed always did the trick. That or crying. But none of them was too fond on that. They were proud to be Bass kids, they never let anyone see them cry!

"Audrey! Henry!" Blair rubbed her eyes. She was equally as sleepy as Chuck was. But Blair would be Blair, always the responsible one, or at least ever since she gave birth. "Calm down. Come here. Give mommy and daddy a kiss." She begged, her perfectly manicured finger pointing at her cheek. It took the twins about a second to jump and start giving soggy kisses to both of their parents.

"Ugh!" Chuck groaned, covering his face with the blanket. All he wanted was five more minutes of sleep. Sometimes Blair wondered who the kid in the family was. Chuck did not deal with early mornings very well.

"I told you to watch that scotch last night!" She ducked under the covers and pecked his lips softly. "Now come on. We promised the twins a fun day at the park. And you promised me something else…" Her hand trailed up his bare chest, just enough to make sure he was awake and responsive.

"We want cotton candy. I want a pink one and Henry wants purple." Audrey Bass announced cheerfully and her brother nodded.

"Yes, because daddy likes purple." Henry giggled and quickly sat down on the bed, hiding his little toes under the covers.

"Henry…was that my-" Chuck sat up and started tickling the little boy until he jumped up and started to defend himself. "Son, those are my socks!" Chuck let out a laugh.

There was no doubt that Henry was a little copy of Chuck. His only fatherly concern was for the day Henry would turn 15 and possibly start drinking, like his daddy did when he was young. But for now he shook his head, clearing his mind from those thoughts. Truthfully, he was much more concerned about the day Audrey turns 15 and possibly starts behaving like Blair. Dancing in a burlesque bar was not on the menu and limos with male friends were on her long list of prohibited things.

Dorota came upstairs to take the kids away, so the married couple would have a moment to themselves. As much as Blair wanted to spend the time in bed with her husband, she knew they had to be quick, otherwise another twin-invasion would be waiting for them in the kitchen.

After a quick joined shower, they dressed up and made sure their outfits matched the ones their kids chose for the day. Every single fashion magazine in America had already claimed them to be the most fashionable family in the country and Blair was constantly making sure they kept their reputation intact!

"Did you already finish breakfast!?" Blair asked in surprise as she walked to the kitchen and found the twins with their jackets and shoes on, the plates were empty and their hot chocolate mugs were neatly put aside, empty as well.

"Yes!" Audrey said proudly and Henry nodded. The girl was older by just one minute, but she made sure her brother knew who was in charge. Whenever she said something, he better agree with it.

Blair's eyebrow rose a little bit, looking at them both skeptically. "Yeah, right, no…" She muttered. Back in her days she would throw away her food, just so Eleanor would take her out sooner. She was very familiar with those schemes.

"Miss Blair, twins finish their pancakes in no time. They set new record! And drink, see, gone. They very excited to spend day with mommy and daddy." Dorota informed her employer and Blair's jaw dropped. It was one thing to have the kids lie, but if Dorota confirmed everything, then it was true. Blair had enough years to get over her weird suspicion that the Polish maid was Gossip Girl!

"Last one to reach the elevator pays the cotton candy!" Audrey smirked, already on her way, with Henry close by. She knew it very well: when something needed to be planned, that was mommy's job. When something already planned needed to be paid for, well, that was daddy's job!

Blair grabbed the food that Dorota had thoughtfully put aside and then walked slowly to the twins. Chuck was in no hurry, he was used to being the one opening the wallet. Truthfully, there was nothing he wouldn't do for his children. Except pay for a boarding school, only reason being that he would never want to spend even a day away from his two perfect little Angels!

The limo ride was a mess, as usual. The twins had more energy than both Chuck and Blair could handle. They ran across and sat on every possible seat they could find. Audrey found Blair's secret guilty pleasure: a package of gummy bears hidden in a little drawer. And Henry nearly gave Chuck a heart attack when he opened the mini bar and started to look around curiously.

Arthur dropped them off at the main gate of Central Park and arranged to pick them up after three long hours, to take them to lunch.

Once the doors opened, the kids ran out and quickly found themselves a nice spot to play. There were a few trees surrounding them, it was up on a hill and they were climbing the rocks that circled the pond. Blair smiled, allowing herself a quiet little moment, looking at the ducks and remembering the times when she used to feed them every Saturday morning.

"Oh no! I wanted to play with my doll." Audrey pouted and Henry had to come up with a complaint too, just to keep up with his sister.

"And I want to play football." He looked at a few kids running after a ball and he frowned.

"If you promise not to wake us up tomorrow morning, you may get both of those things!" Blair smirked, feeling just a little guilty for negotiating with two five year olds.

"We promise, mommy!" Both kids said together.

Blair's hand disappeared in the ridiculously big bag that she liked to keep with her each time she went out with the kids. First she pulled out Audrey's favorite doll and then a hard, yet inflatable football for Henry.

"Wow!" Both twins were used to getting what they want, but each time they did, they were still surprised. "Mommy has super powers. Like that girl in the Barbie movie!" Audrey clapped her hands and hugged her doll after giving Blair a kiss on the cheek.

"Audrey Bass, are you wearing lipglo-" Blair started off, rubbing a sticky mark from her face. But the little boy quickly came to his sister's rescue.

"No! Mommy is like superman, because she can do anything!" He said cheerfully and held the ball in his hands. It was deflated, so he wasn't nearly as happy as his sister was at the moment. Blair still received her kiss on the cheek.

"I'd much rather your mommy being catwoman. Or Pocahontas. Maybe even a flight attendant, wow Blair, you haven't used that costume in forever." Chuck smirked, only whispering to Blair's ear. He earned himself a loud slap on the shoulder and a knee-to-knee battle fight for a couple of seconds.

"Shut up. They're five. You're so inappropriate!" She rolled her eyes at her husband. Some things never change. He was still into role-playing and his adoration for Blair's excessive costume collection was just as passionate as before.

Then something hit Chuck and he pretended to be upset. "Okay, what about daddy's kisses?" He folded his arms and Blair giggled. She loved it when she saw this side of Chuck Bass, the soft parent, the one who was always ready to make a fool of himself, just to make the kids happy.

"Well, daddy, I'm sorry, but you haven't really done anything." Henry was the one to initiate some Bass banter this time.

"Yes, daddy. We're Bass kids. We don't just give out kisses for free!" Audrey sat across from Chuck and mocked the way his hands were crossed in front of his chest. She was having none of this. Nobody gets anything for free in her little Bass world.

"What? Don't look at me. You heard the kids!" Blair smirked, clearly taking the twins' side, just when Chuck glared at her, probably hoping for some help with this unexpected outburst. But being now a Bass herself, it was impossible to influence Blair's opinion once her mind was set on something.

"Ugh. Fine. What if I inflate that football for you, Henry?" Chuck looked around and this was the only thing he could offer at the moment.

"Okay!" Henry quickly gave in, but his sister slapped his shoulder, just like she saw her mother to do Chuck a few minutes ago.

"What's in there for me!?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, looking at Henry, then Chuck.

"You get to play football with your brother?" Chuck offered questioningly, but he already knew it wasn't good enough.

"How about I go to the cocktail for New York's Most Beautiful Women with mommy tomorrow?" Audrey asked hopefully, making both of her parents laugh.

"Most Influential Women, sweetheart." Blair corrected her. "And I'm afraid this wouldn't be possible. It's for boring old people who drink more than they've been prescribed to." She chuckled softly. "I'll take you to the zoo instead." She offered, but Audrey was shaking her head, clearly displeased.

"No, no, no! Eww, the zoo is in Bronx, mommy. It smells. I want to dress like you and go see grown up pretty people, not jungle animals." The little girl was about to cry, as her last resort to get what she truly wanted.

"It's basically the same thing…" Blair muttered quietly. Audrey wasn't old enough to tell the slight difference between the people Blair had to deal with in New York, and the animals in the zoo. But she had to give it to her, the kid was just like the mommy, five years old and already publicly showcasing her disapproval of New York's boroughs.

"But Audrey, I can't-" Blair started to explain further, but she already saw a tear in her daughter's eye. "Aww, sweetheart!" Her heart was breaking, just thinking of being the one to make the kid cry. "Okay, I'll take you to the cocktail, but we can only stay one hour." She finally gave in. She always did. And so did Chuck. Both of them were fine with it.

"Ok. Thanks mommy." Audrey immediately recovered from the state of nearly bursting out in tears. With a smile on her face she now stepped in front of her dad again. "So, if you go buy us cotton candy now, Henry and I may think about giving you kisses too!" She stated, one hand on her hip, one leg slightly tilted, the toes tapping on the ground. Funny how much she resembled Blair.

"Uh, alright now. Take advantage of the old man." Chuck faked annoyance and stood up, picking both Henry and Audrey with his strong hands. "Kisses first, then cotton candy!" He demanded and the twins attacked his cheeks from each side, loudly showering him with love.

He had to put them down quickly, not because they were heavy now, but because his feet felt weak. He turned soft, each time those kids looked at him this way, each time they showed him how much they loved him, each moment when he realized he had maybe finally turned into the man he always wanted to be!

He straightened his bowtie, because Chuck Bass never leaves the Penthouse without his trademark, and he made sure the wallet was safely tucked in his back-pocket before he looked around for a cotton candy stand. Before he could take a step forward, his son was once again complaining.

"Uh, daddy. I need you to inflate the ball first." His tiny hands reached up, handing his dad the black and white football.

"I'll let mommy handle this. She's very good at blowi- OH!" Chuck barely pronounced the words that Blair expected to hear from his dirty mouth. She managed to elbow him in the stomach, also give him a stern look and to have her right hand pointing towards the main park lane, just within seconds.

"Bass! Out! Now!" She commanded. Of course the children wouldn't have the slightest idea what Chuck was insinuating with this, but still, she would rather save the awkward hints dropping postponed until the day they turn 20, at least. Weird how a feisty sexy little thing like Blair Waldorf managed to turn into a prude.

"What? I was just sayin-" Chuck tried to speak, but Blair looked like she was ready to attack. "Fine! I'll go. Just take care of the ba-, uh, football!" This time he watched it, he knew if he stepped on his wife's toes, he would be a very lonely, grumpy and unhappy man, lying on the couch that night.

Blair rolled her eyes and gladly watched Chuck as he walked away. She knew exactly what was on his mind at the moment and she didn't seem to mind, as long as he didn't say it out loud in front of the kids.

"Mommy?" Audrey pulled Blair's skirt gently with two fingers. Last time she tried to grab Blair's attention this way, she ended up ripping a piece of Blair's skirt, so now she was extremely cautious.

"Yes, darling?" She sat down again, properly placing her handbag on her knees.

"I'll go play with Henry for a little bit, but you should get him some friends that are boys. I don't like football. And truck toys. And he doesn't like playing dress up with me." She pouted, but it only lasted a second before Blair held her in her arms tightly.

"Sweetheart, you both have to compromise sometimes. If you play football with your brother now, maybe we can take him shopping tomorrow and he can carry your bags? Mommy wants to buy you a new dress for the big cocktail party!" She smirked, fully aware that it wasn't a good idea to teach a five year old the fine art of scheming, not just yet!

"No way! I want to hold my bags. Everyone should see that little Bass likes to shop, just like mommy. And Henry isn't coming! He's embarrassing. Last time he opened the door when I was changing and I was only in my underwear." The little girl still remembered this thing, even though it happened a year ago.

"He didn't do it on purpose, my love. He was just impatient to go to the swimming pool after this. And don't complain, your underwear costs more than my shoes!" She cringed. Audrey had a fine appreciation for expensive things. She didn't fully understand the value of money yet, but she always picked the good things from the shops.

"It's okay, mommy. I love him anyway. He's the best brother in the world!" She stated enthusiastically and heard her brother urging them to hurry up.

Blair inflated the football and tossed it to her son. Audrey ran after him and tried to get a hold of the toy as well, but Henry was much better and faster. Audrey didn't like tackling, especially if the prize was something that only boys like. But if it was a doll or a pretty dress, she would do the impossible to get it!

Twenty minutes later Chuck returned, holding two huge cotton candy sticks. "You have no idea the strings I had to pull, just to get this guy to make it purple." He rolled his eyes and Blair laughed.

"Kids, look what daddy had for you!" She yelled out, grabbing the twins' attention. They were already sweaty and exhausted from running around. Audrey wouldn't really admit it, but she loved playing with Henry, even though his games were a little less refined than the tea parties with dolls that she liked to throw with her girls from kindergarten!

They ran quickly to their parents and sat down properly. Both of them tried to eat the cotton candy in a proper way, but ended up making a mess out of their jackets. Blair didn't mind, Dorota would be the one cleaning it all up. Suddenly she realized something.

"I think we made a little mistake. Sugar before lunch. Uh, not the best idea!" She shook her head, whispering to her husband's ear. They were still getting used to being responsible. It took a lot of time and effort when the names are Chuck and Blair!

"Are we ready for lunch?" Chuck tried to ask, but the kids didn't seem eager to eat anything else. "But daddy is hungry. I want a big burger and French fries!" He stated, raising his voice dramatically.

"Oh, fries, yummy." Henry licked his lips, suddenly realizing that his stomach was empty even after the cotton candy that he almost finished already. "I want only fries." He said, looking at his father for approval.

"Then I want fries too!" Audrey added, just because there was no way a Bass girl would have anything less than a Bass guy. "And maybe a chicken Caesar salad." She added.

"If you give me some of the lettuce, I'll give you fries!" Henry offered to his sister and they shook hands in agreement. Chuck and Blair looked at each other, both had one thing in their minds: those two little ones would give them headache on a regular basis in the future. Both parents were afraid to even think of the twins becoming teens. Yet there was something so appealing about it, watching them grow, teaching them how to behave, correcting their mistakes, so they wouldn't turn out to be exactly like the parents were: young and restless.

"Hello? Earth to mommy and daddy!" Henry waved his hands in front of his parents' faces.

"Yes. Come on, let's go. Call Arthur, daddy!" Audrey urged him, sitting right next to him and staring at him until he would comply.

"Okay, okay. Blair, clean them up. I don't want any sticky stains on my leather seats. Okay?" He turned to his wife who was already smirking.

"As I recall, you never had a problem with sticky stains in the back of the limo!" Yes, it was her time to be extremely inappropriate. Her cheeks blushed slightly, remembering their first time together, back when they were in high-school.

All Chuck could do is smirk. Henry was now bumping his fists against Chuck's knees. His sister was hungry and he wouldn't like to make the girl wait. He was a gentleman. Just like his daddy in the recent years. And Audrey was a precious little doll, just like her mommy had always been!

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler: Blair & Audrey go shopping and prepare for the big event!  
**

**Note:**** I have a Chuck & Blair one-shot story on my profile, in case you want to check it out!**

**PS:**** If you liked/miss "Charlie's Angels", the 2011 TV show with Minka Kelly & Rachael Taylor, you'll enjoy my other fanfic story. It has a lot of Eve/Bosley ship cute moments, new missions and tons of friendship between all the Angels!**


	2. Bass Girls Prepare To Party

**_CHAPTER 2 - BASS GIRLS PREPARE TO PARTY_  
**

Early next morning Audrey woke up, shifting in bed until the darkness started to clear up.

"_It must be time already._" The little girl thought to herself, carefully pulling the covers and jumping out of bed without waking up her twin brother Henry.

Dorota hadn't even arrived in the Bass Penthouse to start her long and possibly tiring shift. That day was special, as Blair would be receiving an award. She also promised to take Audrey with her and the little girl couldn't wait any longer.

The master bedroom door opened up a little bit and a barefoot mini Blair entered silently. She stopped at the edge of the bed, figuring out both of her parents were still sleeping. With a little sigh she waited what felt like hours, but it really was just a couple of minutes.

Blair turned around and opened one eye. It startled her to see her daughter there, but then again, she was expecting it.

"Audrey, sweetheart, what are you doing here so early?" Blair whispered. A cranky Chuck was the last thing she wanted to deal with that day. So it was a better idea to let him sleep.

"Mommy! It's today. You promised. You're taking me to see the beautiful girls in dresses." Audrey's voice was full of enthusiasm and it came out loud and demanding, much like her mother used to be when she was younger.

"Shhh! Calm down. Give me a few minutes to shower and I'll come make you breakfast." Blair giggled and let the child go downstairs to wait in the kitchen.

Ten minutes later Blair's hair was soaking wet and her dress was barely buttoned up properly, but she didn't want to make her daughter wait.

"Pancakes or waffles?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Pancakes! With this small jam package that auntie Serena always delivers for me." Audrey smiled.

"Sweetheart, you eat this jam every time. Are you sure you want pancakes?" Blair had to always ask twice. The twins sometimes liked to drive her insane, changing their opinions every five seconds.

"Yes, mommy. Waldorf girls don't do waffles!" The child said innocently, but Blair nearly choked on the little sip of water that she drank. If only the kid knew how much truth there was behind those words.

"Yes, my dear. Waldorf girls don't do waffles." Blair repeated, just because saying it out loud gave her a superior sense of satisfaction.

"But auntie Serena likes waffles." Audrey rolled her eyes. She knew Blair and Serena were always together and always helping each other, so she didn't understand how come their tastes in things were so much different.

"Yes, that's because auntie Serena never really picks. She kind of chooses everything. And if she's bored of anything else, she goes back to waffles. It's what she always did!" Blair smirked and pat Audrey's head when she saw the confused expression on her face. Only Blair knew the real meaning of her words. She couldn't wait for the day Audrey turns fifteen, so she could tell her about all the silly things and all the men that Serena had dated.

Blair proceeded to making breakfast, leaving enough for Chuck and Henry for later. By the time the Bass men joined the Bass girls, the long haired beauties were ready to get dressed. Blair had a last minute change of plans. Since Audrey was tagging along, she now had to go and buy her a new dress for the event.

"Baby, do you want to wear your blue dress when we go shopping? Mommy will buy you a really nice new dress today. You'll wear it to the party tonight." She smiled as they were headed to Audrey's very own walk-in closet upstairs.

"No, mommy, don't call me baby. I want to be a big girl. Can't I be a lady like you? How do you do it?" She asked while walking just a tiny little step behind Blair. The girl was truly her mother's shadow.

"Okay, I'll be calling you Audrey today. But tomorrow you're back to being my little baby girl. Now come on, pick a dress." She liked to give her daughter the chance to dress herself from an early age. Of course she helped when needed, but Audrey already had a style of her own.

"Hmm, I want the green dress with my yellow shoes. Like that picture I saw of you and daddy from before." Audrey didn't even wait for an answer, she just went and grabbed the things she needed for the day.

"Mommy, I would need your little Mawk Shahobs bag." She stated sweetly. Audrey didn't like asking if she could have things. She would much rather tell people what she needed, letting them know she was already expecting them to hand it to her.

"Marc Jacobs, my dear. And no, you're not having it." Blair shook her head.

"Mommy!" The kid said in scandalized tone. "But it's the only one I like with my shoes. Come on. Please?"

"Last time you borrowed a bag of mine, you poured blackberry juice all over it. And it was white!" Blair tried really hard not to be upset, even though it was one of her limited edition clutches.

"Raspberry!" Audrey stuck her tongue behind her mother's back.

"You know this won't help your case, right?" Blair's eyebrow went up a bit. This was the perfect time to teach her a valuable life lesson.

"If you want something that someone else is not giving you, then you find something they want and you use it to your advantage." Blair smirked, thinking it was better for Audrey to start blackmailing people now, than to wait a few more years and have a reputation of a pushover by then.

"Okay!" The child exclaimed and then mirrored her mother's smirk. "Then if you don't give me the Mawk Shahobs, I'll tell daddy that it was you who broke his favorite vase, not Henry."

"Audrey!" She gasped, the kid was good. "Ugh, fine. Take the bag, but only if you pronounce it right. It's Marc Jacobs!"

"Mark Jaycops!" Audrey grinned, proud of having gotten it right, although it still sounded way off.

"Good enough for now." With a shrug Blair walked to her own closet and grabbed the desired bag for her daughter.

Twenty minutes later the two Bass girls were already strolling down Fifth Avenue in style. They walked into so many shops and Audrey liked a lot of dresses for every day occasions, but nothing really stood out for the party. Until they reached Valentino.

"Mommy! This one is perfect. Come check it out and tell me if the price is okay for you or if I should bargain about it, like you taught me!" Audrey called out from the other side of the store, making a few heads turn and give Blair that annoying judging stare.

"What? She's a Bass! Duh!" Blair shrugged at the anonymous lurkers and joined her daughter.

"The price is negotiable. But this dress is very grown up for you, sweetheart. Come check out the kids section." Blair held her tiny hand, but a second later she felt the kid pulling away.

"No! This is the dress Audrey Bass is going to wear to the party tonight. Or I'll tell daddy-…" The kid started, but Blair cut her off.

"Okay, maybe you shouldn't bargain in public. People don't like that." She sighed and grabbed the smallest size of this dress. With a few stitches here and there it would fit the child perfectly. She could finish it until the evening.

"You should try it first. Do you need me to come help you, baby?" Blair knew she wouldn't be allowed to do it, but she still had to ask, considering her child was only five years old.

"No. Mommy. I'm a big girl today, remember? You promised!" Audrey stomped a foot on the floor and closed herself in the large dressing room.

"Miss Waldor-, uh Mrs. Bass, your daughter is adorable!" The sales-girl said with a smile. They were one of their best customers, Blair loved the brand and she often took Audrey shopping with her. Everyone in Manhattan was well familiar with the name Audrey Bass!

"I know, thank you." Blair replied politely, hearing some shifting from the dressing room. She knew what was going to happen next.

"Uh. Mommy? Does the thingy with the buttons stay on the left side or the right side? It's not fitting…Oops!" She suddenly gasped and a loud noise came out. "Mommy!?" This time her voice was almost cracking and Blair knew she was about to cry.

She entered the dressing room and found her daughter on the floor, under tons of chiffon and fabric. She tried really hard not to laugh.

"It's okay, mommy will help. Hold my hand, stand up and stay straight. Put your hands up in the air. And in case you put on lip-gloss while I was outside, keep your lips pursed together, so we don't make a stain on the dress." Blair rolled her eyes.

Audrey always kept this shiny pink lip-gloss in her bag and she liked to pretend like she's grown up, putting it on her lips when they were out shopping, so people would see her.

Blair pulled the dress down and she was amazed how well it fit the tiny little girl. It was a bit long, but everything else was perfection. It was _the_ dress for the party and she knew it. Moreover, it was in the same shade of grey and pink, as the one Blair would be wearing while being presented with her award.

Audrey walked out of the shop, dragging her oversized Valentino bag with the dress inside and some of the fabric gently sticking out on top. She loved it!

"Mommy? Thank you for buying me this big girl dress. I promise I won't pour cranberry juice all over it." She said, appreciating the fact that she was even allowed to attend such an event at the age of five.

"You're welcome, dear." Blair smiled, but deep down inside she wished she could remember moments like these, from her own childhood, with Eleanor. Things between them now were really good. But they didn't use to be this way years ago.

After treating her daughter to a five star restaurant for lunch, the two girls headed back home where the team of make-up and hair stylists were waiting for them. Audrey kept on asking for some make-up, but Blair said absolutely nothing else but see-through lip-gloss was allowed to be put on her child's face.

When the Bass men returned from their daddy-and-me bonding day, they found two beautiful young ladies waiting for them.

"Wow! Blair. You look…dashing!" Her husband said while carefully leaning in, figuring out the best way to kiss his adorable wife without smudging her make-up.

"Wow. Audrey? Is that my sister, daddy?" Henry looked at her, his eyebrows rising up a bit.

"Yes. That's your sister. I told you she would look amazing and you won't be able to recognize her tonight." Chuck smirked.

"You look very pwetty, sis." Henry approached her, wrapping his hands around her and kissing her cheek.

"Eww, gross. It's my new Valenkino. You're all dirty!" She pushed him away, giggling.

"Valentino!" Blair corrected her, but her voice wasn't even heard.

"Want me to tell you what mommy and I did today? We tried a lot of dresses and then we got this one and she also took me to lunch to this place where years ago a King and a Queen used to go have lunch. She told me all about it. And she gave me her…Mawk Jaycobs bag. Here, let me show you, it's in the living room! Hurry, the limo will be here soon!" Audrey had to pause and try to pronounce the designer name right, this time it sounded a little better. She dragged her brother to the other room while Blair and Chuck had a private moment.

"I don't think I ever told you that, but…" Chuck started off, holding her in his arms tightly. "We're doing a good job. You know? With the twins." He nearly whispered. It felt so good to say it out loud, not only to praise himself, but because it was actually true.

"I know, my love. I'm glad that after all those years of pain, we finally were able to move forward with our lives. Together!" She sighed, taking a moment to dive in the past, but he quickly brought her back to the current day.

"A King and Queen liked the restaurant? Let me guess. Butter?" He smirked. When they were in high-school, they liked playing grown-ups and having insanely large dinner parties held at this venue.

"Well. Yes. You know Audrey, she loves her Queen stories!" Blair blushed a little bit, pinning it all to her daughter.

"Oh, come on. We both know who is the one that is crazy about those Royal hints." Chuck loved messing with her.

"Alright, I admit it. But hey, who needs Royal status…" She tilted her head, placing a soft pink kiss on his lips before she continued her thought. "…when you can have a Bass!?"

"Mrs. Bass, the limo is downstairs, waiting for you. Whenever you're ready." The intercom went on, the building receptionist informed her about the details.

"Have fun, Blair. And don't stay out too late. It's been a long day without you, I need my wife's full attention!" Chuck smiled, hesitantly letting go of her.

"I will. I'm sure Audrey would love it. She's been begging me to come to an event for over a year now. It's just weird, she's so young and she acts so grown up sometimes." With a soft giggle she waved goodbye and found Audrey in the living room, making their way to the elevator door together!

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler: Chuck & Henry's day!**

**Note:**** I have a Chuck & Blair one-shot story on my profile, in case you want to check it out!**

**PS:**** If you liked/miss "Charlie's Angels", the 2011 TV show with Minka Kelly & Rachael Taylor, you'll enjoy my other fanfic story. It has a lot of Eve/Bosley ship cute moments, new missions and tons of friendship between all the Angels!**


	3. Bass Boys All Alone

_**CHAPTER 3 – BASS BOYS ALL ALONE**_

Blair was spending her whole day with Audrey, which left Chuck and Henry on their own. The little boy was supposed to spend his time with Dorota while Chuck would attend business meetings, but plans changed. Daddy Bass decided to clear out his schedule and have some Bass men time with his son. It's something he had been craving for when he was five and even though that was about twenty years ago, he could remember it clearly.

"Daddy?" The little one called out.

"Yes, son?" Chuck turned around, giving him his full attention.

"Can we go to that gross place that mommy doesn't like? I really want a burger, but she never lets me eat that stuff." He pouted and at this point Chuck couldn't deny him anything.

Truthfully, Charles Bass had been deprived from the sweet taste of junk food for far too long. Blair always insisted on upscale restaurants, healthy food and limited drinks. Her obsession started with the pregnancy and five years later it showed no signs of easing down.

"Absolutely!" He smirked and called for a town car, now that the girls had taken the limo for the day.

Half an hour later they stopped at a Burger King place and the child's eyes grew wide. Stepping out of the car he could feel the sweet scent of French fries. Chuck ordered a little more than they could handle, but he liked to have his table full. Too bad they didn't really serve alcohol at this place.

"So, tell me…how is kindergarten? Is everyone nice to you? Do you have a girlfriend?" He started snooping around the second they sat on the table.

"Wait!" Henry's hand rose up in the air, shutting his father up for a long moment, while the kid could enjoy a few bites of his burger. Then he finally replied. "It's boring. They make us sing baby songs and they want us to hold hands at this dance thingy on Friday. The old woman told me I have to stand next to this girl with messy blonde hair. I don't like her." He cringed. "And there's this boy Jimmy, there's a problem there." He stated and filled his mouth with a few fries. He was little, but he knew he should expect a long speech from his daddy.

Instead of talking, Chuck laughed. "Yeah, I didn't like them blonde either." He muttered underneath his nose. "What girl? Oh, but son, this is the daughter of one of mommy's friends. You should like her, I mean, you're probably stuck with her forever. Get used to it." Chuck rolled his eyes. Henry already had his very own "Serena" best friend, although they did occasionally bite each other's nose or ear during a fight.

"Jimmy Baizen? You have a problem with him? You're allowed to handle it any way you wish, son. Just don't bite too hard, okay? One Mike Tyson incident is enough." He had to look around to check if Blair had some of her Minions following them and eavesdropping. He would not want those words to ever reach her. He was bad at giving advice, especially to the kids.

"Well, she's pretty. But her hair is always weird. She's nothing like Audrey, I don't understand how they can be friends. But okay." Henry shrugged, already feeling full. He now understood the importance of mommy's advice: small bites and chew slowly. Instead, he had filled his little stomach with food quite quickly and he was now unable to finish his meal.

"Mike? No, his name is Jimmy! I don't have a problem with him. He's annoying and he is about to have a problem with me." Henry rested his elbows on the table. The way he stated his opinion, the spark in his eyes, it only lead to one possible source where he could have heard that expression from: Blair. She always liked saying that someone is going to have a problem with her. And that was sort of a last warning before she would attack. It scared Chuck to know that Henry not only got his evil ways, but Blair's too!

"Daddy, can I ask you something?" His eyes grew even wider and Chuck wasn't sure if he was supposed to run or pretend to be calm.

"Uh. Yes. I think…" He barely spoke up and Henry was already blabbing out questions.

"When you were five, did you know you will marry mommy?" His words caught Chuck off-guard. "She told me you know each other since you were born. And she said she always loved you. For the most part. I don't know what that really means though." He quoted Blair's words and it made Chuck laugh. That did sound like a typical thing Blair would say. "But when you were five, was she this pretty? Because I saw a movie and they said that if you're pretty when you're a child, you can still be ugly when you grow up. And I don't want to marry an ugly girl." He folded his hands and it was obvious he was speaking about a specific girl.

"No, I didn't know I was going to marry your mom when I was five. Nobody knows who they will marry at this age. Your mom wanted to marry uncle Nate a little after her fifth birthday, though…" He smirked, he was sort of hoping that Henry would let Blair know he said that. "You should wait with picking which girl you want to marry! And nothing you see in movies is ever true. Don't watch Casablanca!" He let out a chuckle. "Your mother was very pretty when she was a child and she became even prettier when she grew up."

"So it's true. You are saying she was less pretty as a child, than as a mommy. So people change, huh?" Henry was confused, Chuck's words contradicted the opinion he was stating. "Anyway. When did you know you will marry mommy?" He wasn't done pushing the subject and he wouldn't be done with it until he heard an answer, preferably one that would be good.

"Eh, son. People change and that is the truth. But if someone is truly beautiful, that never changes, no matter the age. Your mother is the perfect example. In my eyes she's more beautiful each time I see her." Chuck was intentionally dragging out the reply to this question, so he wouldn't have to reply the other one.

"I think you may be right, daddy. Audrey is more beautiful every day. But mostly during the week, because we go to kindergarten and she's trying to impress this boy. For the weekends she's not that bad, but not as pretty." The little boy tried to munch on another French fry, but failed half-way through it.

"Wait!" Chuck's mood went from cheerful to worried in zero seconds. "Boy? What boy? Do you know where he lives? What's his name and what does he want from my daughter!?" He shot his words so fast that it gave the little Bass a headache.

"I don't know. He's got dark hair and bad manners. She pushed her in the sand on Tuesday. Or was it Wednesday? It's when she wore this pretty pink dress and he ruined it. That's why she cried when mommy got us home. But I promised her that I would beat him up. Just maybe next year when I'm older. He's big and strong now." Henry gulped. He was never one to be a coward, but he knew better than to physically attack a guy who was twice bigger than him. Quite like his daddy did, back in the good old days on the Upper East Side.

"So when did you know you'll marry mommy?" He asked once again and Chuck figured it was better to say something and zip him up.

"Uh. One minute before the wedding…" Chuck shrugged while saying this. He saw the confused look on his son's face and he quickly realized his mistake. Great, now he had to explain it all and they only had one day together. This would probably take a month. "Let's just say it was very complicated and intense. But your mother and I loved each other very much, for many years. We were in school when it all started…and son, please don't ask me how it started!" His last few words came off in a whisper, but they didn't go unregistered.

"How did it sta-…" Henry began to ask, just because he was possibly the most curious five year old in the world.

"Eat your fries." Chuck pointed at the table and he had his "serious daddy" look, so the kid didn't dare say another word.

After finishing the meal, they went to the park to play with the kids. However, Henry showed no interest in the people his age. All he really wanted to do was sit next to his daddy. Or play with him. Or just talk. Or walk around. Any type of activity was okay for him, just as long as he was glued next to his daddy's side. And that filled Chuck's heart with joy.

He wasn't sure what to fill their time with. Every Saturday morning it was Bass family tradition to go to Central Park, but it was always Blair who decided who does what and it was usually girly stuff that the guys had to adjust to and not whine too much about it. This time it was guys only. So flying a kite and getting Henry a colorful balloon was out of question. What else was there to do in the park?

Looking around he found no other father and son that he could relate to, nobody to copy ideas from. It was a bright sunny day in New York, not to mention it was a work-day, so everyone was bothered with office-related problems and had no time for their kids. Everyone, except Charles Bass!

"So, do you want to do something?" He asked, hoping his son would have a suggestion.

"No. It's okay. We can just sit." Henry looked up and Chuck saw that as a sign. The little one was looking up to him in more ways than one. That meant that he was actually doing a good job at being a respectable human being!

"We should do something. Come on. Is there anything you want to do when we come here? I know you like playing football, but you never do it because of Audrey. We can do it now. We just need a ball…" He trailed off, scanning the field. He would offer someone an inappropriately large sum of money, if they could provide them with a ball at this moment.

"I like football. But I don't play much…not because of my sister. I just don't like getting my clothes dirty. The other kids play like they are in the jungle. It's not my style." He stated seriously, tapping his fingers at the bottom of his jaw. Henry had spent days and hours studying every manner, every movement, every blink of his dad's eyes. He was now doing a successful job in imitating him and he loved doing so. He was only five, but he liked to play grown up. He loved the way Chuck had so much power over people and Henry's sole mission in life was to become an exact replica of his father. That was a compliment to Charles.

Chuck was zoned out, secretly gushing about the fact that he had a Chuck 2.0 sitting right next to him. And then he had an idea. "Come on, son. We're doing something adventurous, but only if you don't tell mommy, okay?" With a smirk he walked towards an old man, holding Henry's hand.

"How much?" He asked, but his question got twisted. Everyone knew Chuck Bass. And whenever this man asked for price, he sure had intentions to buy something or someone off.

"No, no for sale. Only ride. Thirty minutes, sixty dollars." The old man replied in thick accent. Of course he would be an emigrant.

_I'm Chuck Bass…even Europeans know what that means. I guess I could add "emigrants" to that one-liner now. _– He thought to himself, still smirking slightly.

"Sixty dollars for half an hour? I don't think even I get that much money for thirty minutes. This is crazy." He protested, but he was already counting the cash. "Hop in, son. Belts on and hold on tight." He helped Henry get in and frantically made sure he was securely tied to the seat. Chuck got this from Blair, he was constantly worried about their children's safety. Someone once told him it was a good thing. He couldn't yet figure out what was so good about that weird feeling in his stomach.

"But mommy said I'm never allowed to do this. Until I'm twenty. Maybe not even then!" Henry shook his head, yet he willingly sat back in his seat.

"Yeah, that sounds like something your mommy would say." Chuck once again rolled his eyes. "It would be our little secret, okay?" He tried to bribe him. What bad could come out of it? He was just a five year old kid. Yes, but not just any kid. He was Chuck and Blair Bass' kid!

"Alright." Henry smirked. "But if mommy ever says I can't do something and I really wanna do it, I will keep this as a way to bribe you to convince mommy to let me do it. Just so you know, daddy!" He shrugged and even though he was adorable, Chuck was frightened. If at five he had such conversations with his son, he couldn't even imagine what life would be when the twins turn fifteen!

"Fine. But please don't ask for a private plane or a beach house in France. And I'm not bailing you out of jail!" Chuck sighed in despair. "The plane thing is negotiable. I wouldn't want my son having any troubles whisking a girl away off to Paris for the weekend. But make sure you're at least in high-school by the time you start bribing me for it. Okay?"

"No worries, daddy." Henry grinned wide, watching Chuck hop in the driver's seat of this electric mobile that was old and rusty and it seemed very exciting, yet dangerous too, which was precisely the reason why Blair told both of her kids and her husband that they were never allowed to touch that thing, let alone ride in it. "I have a few things to ask you for, way before I would need a plane."

Chuck almost managed to calm down until he heard Henry's last words before the child started to urge him to start the machine already. It made a weird and kind of loud noise in the beginning, but once they rolled down the aisles of the park it worked just fine.

"Daddy!" Henry cheered, his voice sounded like a squeal, he was happy. Chuck didn't need to look back, so he would know.

"Hold on, that's a dangerous turn ahead of us." Chuck faked his voice, now sounding like a superhero from those kids movies that he sometimes liked to watch on TV while waiting for Henry and Audrey to fall asleep. Mostly that was during storms or really cold nights when the kids didn't want to be alone.

"Aaah!" Henry yelled, he squinted his eyes so he could avoid the danger, yet be able to see the adventure ahead of them.

Truth to be said, there was nothing dangerous about this activity. However, Chuck found himself enjoying it a lot. He got into character, the story was that they had just won the lottery and were now running away from bandits who wanted to steal all their money. Henry loved it, even though there was no moral lesson underneath the game. It was just an adventure.

When it was all over, the old man was upset that it took them almost an hour to return the car. Chuck tipped him generously before they walked away. No price would ever be higher than the satisfaction of seeing his children happy.

On their way back home, both of them were sweaty and full of greasy junk food, but most of all: happy. Henry had an unusual energy kick that day, quite like Audrey did, even though none of them had their usual afternoon nap.

In the Bass Penthouse the girls were getting glammed up while the guys took showers and changed in comfortable home clothes. Their plan for the evening was to watch a movie or throw paper planes down the hallway of the building.

Once they saw how glamorous the girls looked on their way to the awards show, both Bass boys were in awe. Henry complimented both his sister and his mother and he felt a little jealous to watch them walk out while he was in his superhero trousers and fluffy slippers.

"Daddy…" He trailed off, sitting next to Chuck and cuddling close. If one thing was for sure, it was that Henry Bass was going to ask for a favor. "Can I use my bribe now?" He made Chuck a little worried. Henry had a good thing against Chuck: riding that electric car around Central Park would get Chuck into so much trouble with Blair if she was to know. He couldn't imagine what crazy thing Henry would ask for now.

"I'm afraid to say yes…" Chuck stuttered, looking at his son's face. It was full of hope. He already knew he would be doing exactly what the kid wanted.

"I know it's a girls thingy, but can we go see mommy get that award? We are Bass men, we can get into a girls party. Mommy said you did it in the past." Henry was on the verge of tears, already working up a plan B, in case his bribe wouldn't work. "If you don't take me tonight, I'll tell mommy you made me eat burgers and ride the scary car alone!" He leaned his chin over one hand so he would look more dramatic.

"Oh, son, girls parties were my favorite parties to attend!" He smirked, he only had ten more years left until he would be able to share all of his glory memories with his son and pray that he wouldn't turn out to be a womanizer like he once was. "You can save the bribe for another day." He gave his son a long minute to freak out before he continued. "Of course I'll take you to the girls thingy, which is also known as the New York's Most Influential Women award ceremony. Clearly, only women are invited. So either put on a wig and a dress or prepare yourself for some heavy action, because nothing can stop Bass men from supporting their Bass women at such an important event!" He stated proudly and in his mind he already planned out his outfit to match with Henry's.

"Dorota!?" Chuck called out and within seconds the Polish maid was in the room. "Get Henry's Armani suit out of the closet. And the shoes that Blair bought for him last week. And two Purple bowties."

"Oh no. Mister Chuck, Miss Blair specifically said: no men at party. She very strict, you know? I can prepare Mister Henry's favorite dinner." Dorota had only been working for the family for about twenty-five years, yet she still had troubles forming a grammatically correct sentence. Sometimes Chuck wondered if she did it on purpose. What if she was Gossip Girl and she was faking being an emigrant? He shook his head, he was being silly. And Dorota was playing tricks on him, trying to make him re-consider his idea.

"No! Henry and I are going to be there to see Blair get on that podium and receive the award that she so greatly deserves. Nothing can stop a Bass from crashing a party…in case you don't remember." He smirked and with those words he left the woman worried and in a hurry to prepare all the clothes and accessories while the two guys brainstormed an idea for a surprise for the Bass girls!

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler:**** Chuck teaches Henry the fine art of crashing an all-girls party!**

**Note:**** I have a Chuck & Blair one-shot story on my profile, in case you want to check it out!**

**PS:**** If you liked/miss "Charlie's Angels", the 2011 TV show with Minka Kelly & Rachael Taylor, you'll enjoy my other fanfic story. It has a lot of Eve/Bosley ship cute moments, new missions and tons of friendship between all the Angels!**


	4. Valuable Bass Lessons

_**CHAPTER 4 – VALUABLE BASS LESSONS**_

All dressed up and looking dashing, the Bass boys hopped in the Limo and made a quick stop by the florist. They chose the nicest flowers and made two identical bouquets: one for Blair and one for Audrey. Then as they reached the building where the Gala was held, Henry started to feel anxious.

"Daddy, remember how Mommy said this is only for girls?" The little boy asked.

"I couldn't forget that if I tried." Chuck smirked, thinking of all the times in the past when he had crashed Blair's soirees.

"What if they don't let us in? And what if we get in and people think we're girls? I have big curly hair, I don't want them to say I look like a girl or someone is going to end up hurt. Very hurt!" Henry announced and he sounded just like his mother.

"Relax, son. Nobody would dare say something to us. A Bass is welcome to any party. But just in case they say something, here is what will always help you out, no matter what situation in life. You just say…" He leaned in and whispered something to Henry and by the looks of it the little boy enjoyed it a lot.

"Wow, Daddy. But you said I can only say this thing when I grow up and become a man!" He folded his arms, thinking this must be a catch…one of those tricky games his mom liked to play on him, just to see if he would do the right thing.

"Yes, I know I said this. But you're five years old, you're growing up so fast. And it's time to start acting like a real man. So from this day forward you're officially allowed to say those words." He smirked, relaxing against the seat.

"Will you teach me how to be a real man, Daddy!?" Henry's eyes were wide open and he almost stuck his face in Chuck's. He had this curious thing about him. Whenever he wanted someone to reply to him and to say YES, he just invaded their space and refused to move an inch until he got his answer.

Chuck shot a glance at Henry. It made him truly proud to know that in his mind, his daddy was a real man. That's all that Chuck ever wanted to be.

"Yes, son. Now come on, check yourself in the mirror and let's go." He urged the kid, picking up a mirror from the little compartment next to his seat.

"Eww, mirrors are for girls." Henry protested.

"True." Chuck scoffed. "But if your mother sees how your bowtie is tilted sideways, she is going to freak out. And trust me, son, you don't want to upset Blair at such an important event for her." He smiled to himself and added. "Been there, done that, it doesn't end good."

After making sure he looked nothing less but perfection, Henry jumped off the car and waited for his father. They walked to the entrance of the building and a nice lady was standing there, holding a big list of names, none of which belonged to the boys. Chuck tried to walk in, keeping his head up high, but the woman stopped him anyway.

"I'm sorry, sir. This is an all-girls event. I'm afraid I can't let you in." The woman said tentatively. Surely she knew who Chuck was.

"How about you looking away for a second." He suggested, placing a large bill in her hands. "Maybe this can help too."

"Oh, no. I don't want to get fired. I'm sorry." She pushed the money back and Chuck sighed. Since when did employees in Manhattan refuse bribes!?

"Look, my wife is getting an award here tonight. You wouldn't want to keep my son from seeing his mommy's special moment, right?" Chuck smirked.

"Step aside, daddy. Allow me." Henry gestured seriously, leaving Chuck no choice but to move away.

Henry stood inches away from the woman, but given the difference in height, he failed to establish eye-contact. The woman chuckled and she found the little boy adorable. She kneed down and tried to mess with his hair, but he was having none of it. He was staring at her without saying a word, but it was obvious he just wanted to get in.

"I'm really sorry, little one." She said once again, but her words infuriated him.

"I'm a real man, like my daddy." He stated, trying not to pout, because that would probably make him look like a child.

"Well, there is no way I could get you in. You should go home with your daddy." She informed him and stood up once again, resuming her position by the door.

Henry fixed his bowtie once again, he had a very serious expression on his face. He took a step forward, then another one, and another one. Soon he was getting further away from the woman and Chuck's jaw dropped.

"Young man, you can't just-…" The woman tried to call out. She wasn't allowed to move from the door, so it's not like she could walk in the party and kick Henry out, now that he was already in.

"How dare you!?" She sounded scandalized. Just a minute ago she thought he was just another sweet and spoiled little millionaire kid.

"I'm Henry Bass!" He stopped in track, turning around and saying the line with as much pride and manliness as he could muster. "You coming, daddy?" He waved at Chuck who was proudly looking at his son and he wished he could have videotaped the first time he used that famous Bass line.

"I'm sorry. I'm going in. You don't really want to stand between me and my child." Chuck smirked at the woman and walked in, holding the flowers in his hands.

Soon they were standing near the podium, on the side of the party hall, so they wouldn't draw too much attention on them. They could tell Blair's big moment was coming up next, seeing as she wasn't mixing and mingling. She must have been backstage, frantically fixing her perfect curls and re-applying lip-gloss on Audrey's lips. Chuck and Henry stood close by, waiting for someone to come up on stage and introduce the Bass girls!

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler:** **The Bass Twins get into trouble right after Blair receives her award!**

**Note:** **I have a Chuck & Blair one-shot story on my profile, in case you want to check it out!**

**PS:** **If you liked/miss "Charlie's Angels", the 2011 TV show with Minka Kelly & Rachael Taylor, you'll enjoy my other fanfic story. It has a lot of Eve/Bosley ship cute moments, new missions and tons of friendship between all the Angels!**


End file.
